Star and Marco
by Kittykatluvs0412
Summary: Star goes to mewni for a few days but forgets to hide her diary. Marco can't resist and end up reading it but finds something he would of never guessed. Star had a crush on him.
1. Star's diary

**Hey it's Kat and I'm doing a fan fiction about Marco and Star from** ** _Star vs The Forces of Evil ._**

 **I ship Starco alot so I hope you enjoy and review.**

 ** _chapter 1: Star's diary_**

 _Morning._ Marco had just woken up to go to school and start a project that they were about to be assigned but star wasn't awake yet. He went to her room and knocked on the door. _No answer…_ he knocked again but still no answer. He keeps knocking until _he_ finally just opened her door and to his surprise she wasn't there.

"Star?", he called aloud

He couldn't find her anywhere. He looked everywhere until he came across a note.

 **xxx**

 _Dear Marco,_

 _I won't be home for few days so I'm going to miss that big project thing we were supposed to do. I have to go to Mewni for my parents anniversary. So_ PLEASE _do my project for me while I'm gone. Thanks!_

-Star

 _Ps: Don't mess with my stuff!_

 **xxx**

"Great.", Marco thought aloud. "Now I have to do two projects."

He was about to get ready for school but noticed something in the corner of his eye.

On the bedside table next to Star's bed lied a small book.

The book was pink, covered in rainbow glitter and written in giant gold letters said _Star's Diary don't touch_

Marco stared at the brightly colored book thinking of what he should do.

He really wanted to read it but he knew it was wrong and Star said in the note not to mess with her stuff. He still really wanted to know just a little of her secrets, but he knew that it would mean he failed her and he would be a terrible friend.

He decided to just leave it alone and go to school

 **xxx**

Marco sat down and listened as his teacher gave them there assignments. Marco received his and Star's project topic and started researching.

When school was over Marco watched tv eating nachos. He was bored to death and had nothing better to do. Then it occurred to him. He remembered the journal in Star's room. He decided to look at it but didn't open it.

The suspense was killing him. He didn't want to fell guilt of knowing things he shouldn't but he couldn't resist. He slowly reached for the book, his hands shaking and managed to pick up the book. Slowly he opened it to what seemed to introduce the book

 _This is my diary filled with my deepest darkest secrets and wishes. If anyone else is reading this stop reading immediately or I will find out some how._

When Marco read this he immediately ignored it and started reading then stood in shock when he saw, _my huge crush_ ,written in huge bold letters with hearts drawn all around it.

"Wow, I can't believe star actually likes someone. I bet it's some strange other dimension crazy guy.

He started reading then… startled, he jumped and the book fell to the floor as his hands opened in shock.

 _For my eyes or anyone with permission only._

 _This is my biggest secret and most darkest secret. I've been keeping this secret for a long time but my secret crush is…Marco._

Marco's head was spinning as thoughts ran through his head Like a hurricane during an earthquake. How could he not of known. He and Star had been best friends and he hadn't already figured it out. He still couldn't believe what he had just read. He honestly liked her as a best friend but didn't like her like _that._

"I think I've read enough for now.", he said still in shock.

He got in his pajamas and went to his room after he put her diary back in the same position he found it.

He tried to sleep but he couldn't. All he could think about was Star. He didn't think he liked her he was sure he liked Jackie but now that he thought about it he remembered how star tried to help his relationship with Jackie even though she liked him. Wow she likes me enough to let me be with someone else she must really care about me. She doesn't just like me, I think she's in love with me. But did he love her back? He kept thinking about this until he finally excepted the truth.

He _did_ love her.

 **So i hope you guys liked it and please review and I'll make chapter 2 soon. Bye!**


	2. Nightmares of guilt

**Hey guys here's chapter two it is going to be pretty short but I hope you guys still enjoy. This chapter is full of suspense so it is very climactic**

 _ **Chapter 2: The nightmares of guilt**_

Hardly believing his feelings right now he argued with himself until he fell Asleep.

 **xxx**

 _Marco was in his room reading more of Stars journal when star opened the door. Her eyes were inflamed with anger and her steps left flames behind her creating a path of fire. She had her wand gripped so tight in her hand that it started leaving bruises all over her hand but she didn't seem to notice. She was only focused on how furious she was._

 _She marched towards Marco in complete rage._

 _"I trusted you not to mess with my stuff. How could you do this Marco. Now that you did this we can no longer be friends!", She yelled in anger. Then she aimed her wand at Marco. "Goodbye Marco.", She said casting a spell that left Marco in a bubble that seemed impossible to burst. The bubble contained a spell that slowly started weakening and putting him alseep. He started banging on the bubble trying to get out._

 _"Star! Let me out! I'm sorry I Shouldn't of read the journal I should of just listened to you and left it alone. I'm sorry…I'm sorry star…"his voice trailed of as he became unconscious and fell to the floor as the bubble disappeared. His vision started becoming a blur as he saw star dissapear with no sign of returning ever again._

 **xxx**

Marco jumped as he woke causing him to fall off his bed. His mom immediately ran into his room with a really worried face.

"Marco what happened you were screaming Star's name in your sleep is everything alright?", his mother asked very concerned.

"Its fine I just had a really bad dream.", he said completely exhausted.

"Oh what was it about?", she asked still concerned

Marco didn't think it would be a good idea if he told her what he had done so he just decided not to. "I don't want to talk about it", he said partly annoyed.

"Ok then good night and sweet dreams.", she said as she left his room.

Marco didn't fall asleep untill 3 when a he had a dream worse then his previous one. This time Star had tried to kill him.

Instead of awaking in panic he woke up with tears in his eyes and wasn't screaming this time. His guilt was torturing him and he felt like he was dying. Every time he fell asleep he had another dream worse than the other so he decided to just not sleep.

It was morning finally and Marco left his room with bags under is eyes and kept having to remind himself to stay awake.

He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. He started eating when his face fell into his bowl immediately waking him up after he was soaked in milk embarrassed to death.'I can't do this I need to get some rest', he thought to himself.

he went back to his room and cleaned himself off and changed his outfit.

'I guess the only way I won't feel guilty is if I tell her but that could ruin our friendship and I wouldn't be able to live with myself after that. But the guilt is worse. I don't know what to do.' He thought then he fell asleep and luckily he had no dreams. But still his mind ran awake. He decided he might tell her about it after school on Monday but still wasn't sure. He then was fully asleep forgetting he was sleeping at 10 in the morning.

 **Hey guys that was chapter 2. so sorry I know it's super short but I'm writing this at 2:30 AM so please don't hate me. it was mostly just about Marco dealing with his guilt so I hope you guys liked it and review.**

 **Ps: I might edit alot of this chapter later on because of how short it is.**


	3. An unexpected guest

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy so I decided to write now. I hope you guys enjoy and review. Btw I don't own any of _star vs the forces of evil_ except gill. **

**Chapter 3: an unexpected guest**

It was Sunday and Marco had slept in till 2 in the afternoon because of his lack of sleep last night. He woke up to go eat something because he didn't even get to eat his breakfast because he fell asleep. As he went downstairs he heard talking. He thought it was only his parents talking to each other but then he heard another voice. It didn't sound like any voice he had ever heard. He went to the living room where the noise was coming from and to his surprise it was another boy who looked no younger then Marco.

"Mom? Dad? Who is this?", he said confused.

"Oh Marco your awake. This is Gill he is going to be staying here for a while. He is from Mewni just like star.", replied his father happily.

Gill did look like someone who would be from Mewni. He had black hair with a streak of green, he wore green horns, brown eyes, pale white skin, and a little green star on each cheek like how star had hearts on each cheek. But it seemed strange that he had come from Mewni to stay at his house just like Star. Star only stays here because she is a princess but Gill came without explanation.

"So, Gill why are you staying with us and not at Mewni?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am staying because Star was one of my friends in Mewni. I wanted to come visit you guys because she said you guys are like her family so I wanted to get to meet you guys. Especially you Marco." he said very suspiciously.

Marco knew something was wrong. Star never mentioned Gill before so why would he just show up without her telling him he was coming. And why did he make him feel nervous all a sudden. And he made him feel more guilty now because it felt like Gill could see right through him.

"Well im going to the park so bye!", said Marco trying to get out of this.

"Oh then you should bring Gill with you you can get to know each other better. Wouldn't that be fun!" His mother said cheerfully.

"No!,(then he thought),way I'm leaving without him!" He immediately regret saying that.

He rode his bike letting Gill ride on the pegs. Then they sat down at the park bench together.

"So Gill are you and Star close you seem to be.", Marco asked

"Yeah well we used to be but then she met you right." He said kind of rudely but tauntingly.

"Well I guess so but-" then he was cut off "I know you two are very close right?" He said making Marco blush a bright red.

"Well I uh yes but we're uh just friends!" He stuttered as he spoke.

"But Marco I know what you really feel about Star.", Gill replied with a giggle in his voice.

"What are you talking about. She is just a friend.", Marco said still flustered in embarrassment and surprised by Gills words.

"Don't play dumb I know you like her." Gill said laughing playfully.

Marco couldn't find the right words to say and blushed an even brighter red.

"It's ok your secrets safe with me." he said still giggling under his breath.

"It's uh just I,-"You don't need to say anything Marco. I know it and so do you. You like her and the news is star likes you too!"

"I know. Wait no I don't! Dang it Marco." Marco said face in palm blushing again.

Gill stared at him in shock.

"How do you know!" Gill said laughing again.

"I know because, I read her journal." He mumbled under his breath.

"What I can't hear you.", he said confused

"I said I read her journal!", He yelled loudly but then realized what he had just did and blushed once again.

"Wow great job Diaz!" He laughed

Marco was so embarrassed but glad he let it out.

"So how about we go home?", said Marco

"Sure it's getting late." Gill replied

Marco and Gill went back to the house and decided to make a pallet on the living room floor. They made nachos and watched tv until they both fell asleep. Marco was no longer suspicious about Gill. Any friend of Star was a friend of his. They slept until a familiar cheerful voice awoke them.

 **So that** **was chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed and reviewXD!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Not a chapter

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter but I'm just letting you know that I haven't stopped writing. I'm still trying to finish chapter four because I already had started it before but it didn't save so I had to redo it. Also you can make suggestions for what happens in the next chapters so review your ideas and stay tuned. Bye XD**


	5. SO SORRY!

OMG GUYS IM SOOOOOO SORRY T^T. I haven't logged on for like a year and I can't believe I left u ppl hanging. I understand that starco has kinda already sailed so I'm not sure if I should continue. If u guys want me to continue just let me know if so. And I CANT BELIEVE HOW MANY PPL LIKED THIS T^T. Thanks for that.


End file.
